


Forty- seventh

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, NC- 17 pic inside!, Wincest - Freeform, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds some old pics on Sam's laptop and can't stop staring ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty- seventh

**Author's Note:**

> Forty- seventh of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

Oh god, he wasn’t supposed to go through Sam’s personal folders! All Dean wanted was to look up a longer exorcism he didn’t knew by heart, so Sam gave him his laptop.

And here Dean was an hour later, staring at pictures of an half naked, headless guy, who was obviously his baby brother and – what’s even worse – getting harder than he’s been ever before.

Because Sam was gorgeous!

Lean, but strong and tanned and whatever he hid under that shirt made Dean’s mouth water. He wanted to lick Sam all over, cover every inch of his body with kisses, bite those perky nipples and oh hell, he wanted to suck this balls into his mouth.

Dean was almost panting as he palmed himself through his jeans. His dick was leaking into his boxers and he hadn’t even thought about Sam’s cock yet.

He couldn’t really see it, just the outline under that stupid shirt, but it looked long and thick and he could see the wet patches it had left on it as well. Whoever Sam has been thinking about back there did it pretty well for him.

“Lucky bastard!” He mumbled, pressing his hand down once more and this time he couldn’t bite back a low moan.

Then there was a noise behind him and an amused chuckle, followed by his brother’s voice.

“You wanna keep staring at that picture or do you maybe wanna shut the computer down and come over here to get the real deal?”

Dean froze, but only for a second, before he hurried to do exactly that.

Turns out, the real deal was worth it.


End file.
